1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image, and gate and data drivers that drive the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver applies gray scale voltages to the data lines and the gate driver applies gate signals to the gate lines to drive the gate lines.
When a gate-on voltage is applied to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor of the sub-pixel connected to a corresponding gate line, a data voltage corresponding to a desired image is applied to a source electrode of the thin film transistor through a corresponding data line, thereby displaying the desired image. The data voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor of the sub-pixel through the turned-on thin film transistor is required to be maintained during a predetermined time period after the thin film transistor is turned off. However, due to a parasitic capacitance formed between gate and drain electrodes of the thin film transistor, the data voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor can be distorted.
The distorted voltage is called a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage is increased, image trembling occurs due to variation of an image quality between frames. In general, when the gate-on voltage is decreased, the kickback voltage is lowered. However, a driving capability of the thin film transistor can be degraded when the gate-on voltage is decreased.